the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Kay
Sir Kay was a Knight of the Round Table and half-brother to King Arthur himself. Sir Kay, though highly trusted by the knights, was generally resentful of his brother, especially his brother's position over himself. Kay rarely took things seriously and always had a joke or snide remark for everyone around him. He would enjoy debasing his brother for his flaws. Description Appearance Sir Kay has red hairPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Sir Kay rarely takes things seriously and is always quick to joke or to make snide remarks about others, especially his half-brother, Arthur, of whom Kay is clearly jealous. Kay is considered brave and is one of the only knights unafraid of Morganna le FayPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He likes to provoke petty arguments and annoy people deliberatelyPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Kay has a general lack of exotic knowledge, including animals such as kangaroos and pandasPan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He has a particular fondness for Kent Fried ChickenPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is prone to farting 'silent but deadlies' that smell even worse than the bad-smelling atmosphere of UranusPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He appreciates city life and all of the pleasures that entails. He enjoys the smell of the city, even when others might find the reek offensivePan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Family * Duke Gorlois - father * Lady Igraine - mother * Princess Anna - sister * Queen Morgause - sister * King Lot - brother-in-law by Queen Morgause * Queen Guinevere - sister-in-law, through King Arthur * Prince Mordred - nephew, through King Arthur * Prince Llacheu - nephew, through King Arthur King Arthur See also: King Arthur King Arthur is the half-brother to Sir Kay through the same mother, Lady Igraine. Kay resents Arthur's higher position and treats his brother far lower than he should. Arthur, however, often allows it and even allows him to call him Arthur instead of king. Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, believing himself entitled to it as Arthur's brother. He even acted as best man at Arthur's wedding to Guinevere. Possessions Abode Main article: Camelot#Living Quarters The living quarters aboard Camelot are all uniform and the humans are used to their varied and expressive homes on Earth. So many took to writing their names on doors. Sir Kay went one step further and drew a stick-figure of himself, complete with red hair. He also drew a goofy picture of Sir Bedivere on his door, which was then enhanced with a small stick penis by King Arthur. Steed Sir Kay has a grey horse which is coloured almost completely whitePan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. White Flag Sir Kay always has a white flag stuffed up his sleeve just in case he needs to surrenderPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Main article: Pan Post 25 Sir Kay was born to Lady Igraine and her first husband, while Arthur was born by Igraine with Uther Pendragon out of wedlock. This makes Sir Kay Arthur's half-brother, though Igraine did go on to marry Uther after her first husband's death. Sir Kay's father was Gorlois, Duke of Cornwall, who also bore a daughter with Igraine, MorgausePan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Kay carved graffiti into StonehengePan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. During a war meeting between the three of them, Kay, Arthur's half-brother, came in along with Bors the Younger. Sir Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, which Bors the Elder condoned. Kay had even brought the knighting sword, Clarent, in anticipation. Thinking he was to be knighted too, Bors the Younger was also knelt. Bors the Elder approved of the idea and thus both men were knighted into Arthur's retinue with a ham-fisted, unceremonious oath. Arthur then thought of the man Bedivere to become his third knight. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. There the three knights experienced their own separate adventures which involved a lot of minor but embarrassing occurrences, such as the tattoo of a hippo on Bedivere's buttocksPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In their absence, Arthur rescued Prince Lionel and Sir Lancelot, as well as the Lady Clare BertilakPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of Excalibur. Space Camelot The Solar System See also: The Solar System Raising Camelot Main articles: 25 | 26 | 33 | 34 Kay, despite his jealousy of Arthur, became a trusted Knight of the Round Table and was invited to a private meeting held by Arthur at their mutual home of Tintagel Castle in Cornwall, Dumnonia. When Merlin the Younger brings up the topic of the incestuous relationship that Arthur had with his half-sister, by his father, Morganna le Fay, Sir Kay takes note of how awkward and uncomfortable the meeting is getting throughout the duration of it - deliberately trying to make it all the more awkward so as to embarrass his brother. Eventually Arthur explains that he and Merlin the Elder found a space-faring vessel beneath Great Britain and that he requires Morgan to sacrifice her magical island of Avalon to use the magic to raise this gigantic ship. Morgan tries to blackmail Arthur into resuming their former relationship when Queen Guinevere arrives, much to Kay's amusement. Morgan is eventually goaded into it and agrees only if she and her son, Prince Mordred, can go along too. Merlin the Younger is sent to Mount Snowden with Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere and the Aes Sidhe witch, Shalott, to watch for the rising spaceship, Camelot, from the Irish Sea. Instead of coming up in the sea, however, it comes up from beneath Ireland itself and threatens to send the entire island into the depths. Shalott calls upon other Aes Sidhe to aid her in saving the land and balancing the whole island again while Kay and Bedivere are attacked by the Afanc. A mental communiqué to Vivane at Stonehenge informs Morganna, who is rising the ship, to move it slightly to the left and avoid destroying all of Ireland. Many of Arthur's citizens decided to travel to space to found Space Britain. Many, including Sir Kay, were on the Observation Deck as Camelot ascended through the atmosphere and witnessed the Moon sail by. Saturn Main articles: 65 | 70 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 | See also: Saturn When Camelot came to the planet Mars, they were met by the Jupiterian Fleet under the leadership of Chancellor Ctatherine. They were interested in Camelot because they had found an identical ship orbiting Mars and they arranged to have their Admiral Ltexi temporarily join the Camelot Crew to study the ship for comparison to their own ship, named The HopefulPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Ltexi introduced the humans to the Kryptons of the planet Saturn, the sixth planet in the solar system. The Kryptons had not achieved space flight so Mordred hoped to keep up the pretence that they, humans, had. Sir Kay was part of the diplomatic envoy that went to the X-Krypton City to initiate diplomatic talks. The Black Knight remained on guard outside the X-Krypton Custodian House. After lengthy discussions with the three Custodians, Gamma Pans, Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram, a sudden attack on the city is announced. Before the knights could debate on whether they ought to assist, The Black Knight rushed into battle. The group found the raiders and help to defend the X-Kryptons along side Gamma Pans. The Kryptons wore protective liquid armour and use energy weapons to attack the knights. Their conventional weapons were thwarted and even the magic of The Faerie Knight is absorbed by the armour. The magical weapons, Clarent, of Prince Mordred, and Arondight, of Sir Lancelot are much more affective. Gamma Pans interrogated one of the captives and discovered, through a marking on the man's palm, that they were G-Kryptons who are meant to be allied with the X-Kryptons. Because of this betrayal, the X-Kryptons would declare war. The battle was easy as the Kryptons had little to no sense of warfare as the humans had. King Arthur led the battle with Excalibur to blind their enemies while Sir Bedivere and Gamma Pans took the flanksPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Then Omega Wier arrived with Flannel Bags to relate to Arthur how they had been tricked by Gamma Pans. It was the L-Kryptons who attacked the X-Krypton City all along and Gamma Pans wanted to use Arthur to attack the G-Kryptons instead. In a rage, Arthur summoned the knights outside of the Custodian House - Sir Kay, Sir Tristram, Sir Caelia, Sir Lancelot and Prince Mordred - to join him in the hunt for Gamma Pans. They chase down Gamma Pans to The Forsaken Valley, ruins of Saturn. Sir Tristram warned Arthur that the valley is known to be haunted by restless spirits of ancient Kryptons but Arthur declares it would therefore be a great addition to their adventurous tales. As they progress, with Sir Caelia scouting ahead, night descends upon them and their way is lit by the ancient structures. A feeling of dread swept over them before the dust-ghosts emerge and attack the group. The find that normal physical attacks don't work against the ghosts but their magical means, such as Excalibur, Arondight and Clarent, do. Mordred was consumed by fear caused by a dust-ghost until Caelia hit him with a rock to bring back his senses. Caelia's magic works the best against the ghosts, though even the beam-bow of Tristram was able to stun them temporarily. Arthur and Omega Wier ride ahead and leave the rest to deal with the ghosts before they retreat back to the mountain. Dust-ghosts chased them through the city but they made it to the other side where Arthur attacked Gamma Pans. The X-Krypton tried to use the Lightning Amulet to protect himself but Arthur overcame him. At the last moment Pans called Arthur a traitor for siding with Omega Wier but before he could ask what he meant, Wier had the Lightning Amulet for herself. Wier had tricked both Arthur and Pans and now had the amuletPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When first speaking with the Fayrie King, Sir Kay farted a 'silent but deadly' emission that smelt even worse than the stinky Uranus atmosphere. Sir Caelia was especially annoyed but the Fayrie King thought it was a good ice breaker. After he then told how his people were dying out due to over reliance on technology, Sir Kay and most of the others in the group went with Nerifian to see the aether processors. They found that the processors were powered by an unusual sphere, that Merlin the Younger compared to that of Camelot. Urged on by his father, Sir Galahad approached the beautiful Admiral Ltexi and fell to one knee and pledged himself to her. She accepted the compliment, much to Kay's surprise, and Galahad was filled with elation. Ltexi and the knights would travel to Neptune the old-fashioned way, while King Arthur's separate group were to travel there via the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Kay's group was picked up by various spaceboats but he happened to get aboard the ship that was piloted by Sir Robin Dagonet despite his protestations. When they collected Arthur's group, Arthur was rightfully angry because Robin was an imbecile. Robin fired himself from the spaceboat by pushing random buttons and Prince Mordred had to steer the ship to rescue him. When he landed back on the boat, he dislocated his foot and Sir Gawain had to slip it back into placePan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Space Britain decided to attempt colonisation of Caledonia, despite the cold temperatures and perpetual low light. Sir Kay helped King Mark, Queen Iseult, The Greene Knight and Gamma Pans with some of the initial colonisation efforts for the human settlementPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. However some of the native drow didn't appreciate the settlement the humans built and they attacked it during the night. The Knights of the Round Table were forced to defend the settlement but the drow wizards were able to burn through the palisades with netherflame. There they cornered Prince Mordred and Isolde of the White Hands. A drow shot Isolde with a crossbow and threatened her with death unless Mordred surrendered himself. Seeing what was happening, Sir Kay and The Black Knight both sought to rush to defend Mordred but they were too late and he was taken. Sirs Kay, Gawain, Caelia and the Faerie Knight gave chase. Sir Kay spotted the drow that were retreating with Mordred in tow. The drow wizards turned to face them and a magical battle ensued. The wizards rose an invisible barrier to allow Mordred's captors to escape. He was taken upon a flying stone and out of reach of the humansPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Sir Kay joined the main forcePan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. While Arthur and his troops provided the distraction, King Mark's smaller group not only allied with the mysterious Boreans but were able to get to Llurth Caridwen and rescue Prince Mordred. The Boreans revealed that Camelot was one of several sister ships that had once been used by the Boreans and the High Empire to travel to Earth but neither group were the originators of the spacecraftPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. At some point, Sir Bedievere and Sir Kay found themselves in the Giants' Bar where Sir Bedievere managed to insult a group of giants by informing them that many larger mammals have penises disproportionately small for their body sizes. Sir Kay offers peace and tried to leave but he started laughing at the name of the lead giant, Mighty Michel so the giants refused chasing the humans. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old RepublicLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the fierce battle against the forces of the Dread Emperor, Sir Bedivere speculates that the Dread Masters were using dark forces of hell to power themselves. This enthused Sir Lancelot who saw it as a holy quest and pointed out that Sir Kay needed the extra holy points in his favour. Kay retorted that Lancelot had Sir Galahad out of wedlock, prompting Galahad to point out that Lancelot still hadn't told him who his mother really is. Lancelot then ran off back into the battle without answeringLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After their victory, Arthur was invited to attended a celebration held by the Old Republic at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. Sir Kay and Sir Lancelot were keen on exploring the lower depths of the planet's entertainment district, the Uscru District, but Arthur insisted they had to attend the opera with him and Queen Guinevere. They had to go through DNA scanners for the security checks, which even confirmed that Sir Kay was the half-brother to Arthur. When Galahad went through it confirmed Lancelot as his father but, surprisingly, it claimed that Guinevere was actually his mother. Only Galahad was privy to this and kept this newfound, wonderous knowledge to himselfLeg Post 16, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir KaySir Kay article, Wikipedia. is one of the few knights that really didn't change all that much from his original Arthurian incarnation. He has the same sort of personality as well as the same skills and role in Arthur's story, though instead of foster brother he is the half brother to Arthur. Sir Kay is, perhaps, less strong than he was presented in the original Welsh poems that tell of his deeds, and far more prone to surrender than he would have done in the old stories. In a lot of ways Sir Kay is used as a foil to everyone else. Save for Prince Mordred, Kay is probably the most rationally minded of all the knights and his sarcasm and cold wit usually consists of berating everyone and everything for their oddities and lack of sense." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table